The Fallen
by Katherine997
Summary: Taylor Clark was a normal 15 years old from Los Angeles; going to school, spending time with her friends and family ... But it's changes when the Dead awaken.
1. Chapter 1

"Tay, wake up," Alicia said. I turned to the other side and pulled the covers over my head. "Five more minutes," I mumbled. "Fine, I'm gonna get a bucket of water," She said and walked out of my room. My eyes shot open and I sat up, "I'm up! I'm up!" I called quickly.

She turned back around and smirked. I groaned and fell back to the pillow. She walked back, "Come on, sis, let's go," She said, smiling as she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the bed.

God! School! Why?!

I showered and slipped into my clothing. I went down the hallway and stopped at Nick's room. It was open. I walked inside and noticed he wasn't there. The bed was clean so he wasn't home last night. I sighed, shaking my head.

I stepped out the room and walked to the kitchen, where Alicia and Mom were there. "Morning," I said. "Good morning, Baby," Mom said, smiling and then turned to Alicia, "Go get ready."

My sister rolled her eyes and walked pass her. I sat down on the table and Mom placed my breakfast. "Thanks," I said. Then, Travis, Mom's boyfriend, came in. "Hey, good morning," He said and placed a kiss on the top of my head. "Morning," I said and continued to eat.

Alicia and I like Travis but Nick doesn't, he didn't tell me or my sister. But there is something common between the three of us; We don't like Travis's son; Chris. Don't know why and don't ask, but we don't. He's just an idiot.

He kissed Mom's cheek. "Good morning," She said, smiling. He looked at me, "You ready?" I nodded, "Yep." I took one last bite before getting up. "Alicia, come on!" Mom called. "Coming!" She called back as I grabbed my backpack.

The house's phone rang. Travis walked over and answered it, "Hello?" Alicia walked in, dressed and with her backpack. "What? When?" He asked. I shard a confused look with my sister before looking back at Travis talking on the phone.

He sighed. "We on our way," He said and hung up. "What's going on?" Mom asked and Travis glanced at each of us.

"Nick is in the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

"He has a bruised rib, contusions," The Doctor explained when we meet him and he led us to the room where Nick was. "Physically, your son is lucky, but I'm more worried about -" Mom cut him off, "Toxicology?"

"There's that, yes, but -" Mom cut him off again, "Heroin's his drug of choice. What did he take?"

"He's over 18, ma'am. I can't tell you any more than I could tell the police," The Doctor explained. "They're here?" Mom asked as we all stopped walking. The Doctor pointed his finger over his shoulder.

Mom shook her head slightly as she started walking, "You should have led with that." We all followed, "Nick presented as delusional, Ms. Clark," The Doctor explained. "Witnesses said he ran into traffic with intent."

"He was high," Mom insisted and Alicia and I shard a look. "He was ranting," The Doctor said. "We had to restrain him. I requested a psych consult."

Mom ignored him and continued walking as The Doctor stopped. "She's not listening," He said to Travis. "She heard you," He said and followed Mom and my sister and I followed behind.

We got to the room where my brother was in. "Okay, we'll take it from the top. Nick, why were you running?" We saw two police officers talking with Nick. "Is my son under arrest?" Mom asked, making the officers and Nick to turned to her. "No, ma'am," One of the Police officers replied, shaking his head.

"Then get out. Thank you. Leave," Mom said. "We could charge him," The same one said. "Well, charge him when he's healed. For now, go away," Mom said. The same one glanced over his shoulder at Travis, "She do all the talking?"

He looked back at Mom. "Get the - get out," She said and the same officer handed Travis his card. "I'm not as eloquent," Travis said as he took the card and the two Police officers left.

Mom turned to Nick, "What happened?" She asked. "L.A. is not a pedestrian-friendly city," He said. "Nick," Mom started. "I just tried to beat the light," He said. "Why the restraints?" She asked.

"I don't know," Nick said, shrugging. "Ask the lab coat." I frowned, "Did you try to hurt yourself?" I spoke up. Nick looked at me on Alicia's side, "No, hey, Tay, you know me, I will never do that. It was an accident," He said quietly and glanced at Mom, "It was just an accident."

"All right, I'm gonna call for a bed," Mom said, digging into her bag. "No, no, no. Mom, no," Nick said and tried to take Mom's phone from her but she pulled it away. "Hey, I'm not going back," He said.

"It's how we help you," Mom insisted. "No, we can't help me," Nick said. "Listen to your mother, Nick," Travis said. "You definitely can't help me," Nick said to him. "Hey," Mom said. "You can't do shit," Nick said. "Nick," Mom said.

"Really. You can't-" Nick said. "He's just -" Mom tried to speak, "None of you can - can you just leave me alone? Can you just let me go?" He asked. "There's an idea," Alicia said. "Alicia, not helpful," Travis said.

"I'm not trying to help, Travis," She said. "What did you say?" Mom asked, turning to her. "It's okay-" He started as Alicia snapped, "It's none of his business anyway."

"You know what? Go to the car. Go," Mom ordered. "Please just leave me alone," Nick said. "Everyone take a breath, huh?" Travis said. "Take a moment." Then his phone rang as Alicia walked out the room.

I sighed sadly. Travis looked at Mom when he pulled out his phone and then started to move to leave the room to answer the phone. Mom walked out, leaving me and my brother alone.

I walked over to the bed and he gave me a small smile. "Now, will you tell me what happened?" I asked. He sighed, "Come on, Tay, you the only one in this annoying family that I don't fight with," He said and I smirked.

"You don't need to fight with me. Well?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled slightly and shook his head slightly. "You not going to believe me," He said. I frowned, "When did we ever lied or didn't trust each other?" I pointed out.

Nick is my best friend. He was always there for me and I was always there for him. He always told me everything and I told him.

He sighed, "You right, but still," He said. I was about to say something but then Mom walked in, "Baby, I'm taking Alicia and you to school, come on," She said. "Um ... Can Travis take me? I'll be with Nick for a little more," I said.

She glanced behind her, maybe looking at Travis. "I'm okay with that," I heard him saying. She nodded and turned back to me, giving me a small smile. "Okay," She said. "Bye, kids."

"Bye Mom," Nick and I said at the same time. I turned back to Nick and he smirked. "What?" I asked. "You just don't want to go to school today," He said and I giggled. "Admit it."

I shook my head, still giggling. "You know me so well, big bro," I said and he laughed. We stayed quiet for a moment. "Thanks," He spoke up. I frowned, "For what?" I asked. "For staying with me," He replied and I smiled, "You welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a sigh and someone was brushing piece of hair from my face. I opened my eyes and saw it was Nick. I lifted my head. I guess I felled a sleep. "You think that's what you saw was a nightmare?" Travis asked. He was sitting beside us, riding a book. "Hallucinations?"

"Mmm. I really want to write it off like that, I do," Nick said and looked at Travis, "But that's never happened to me before. Nothing like that." He sighed, "Hey, maybe I'm losing my shit."

"No, you not," I said and he gave me a small smile. "That psych eval will decide that," Travis said. ""How crazy is Nick?" Scale of one to 10." I smirked and Nick was trying to get the restrained off, "Hey, can you guys untie me?"

Travis and I exchanged a glance before looking at Nick, "No, sorry," Travis said. "Hey. You think I'm dangerous?" Nick asked. "Docs are worried," Travis said. "Are you?" Nick asked. I sighed, "You ran into traffic, Nick. You hurt yourself," I said softly.

"No, I was running from, not to. I was running away from what I saw," He said. "What did you see?" Travis asked. "Uh, just a girl," Nick started. "Gloria. You know, she's my friend and she was - Jesus Christ."

I frowned. "Okay, you buy on the corner and you can shoot at the church. It's junkie communion. And -" Nick said. "The church?" I asked. "Yeah, Glo was - yeah, so she was with me when I scored. Yeah, and she was with me when I nodded. She was there. She was beside me." Then he whispered, "But then - then when I went down ... everyone was dead. 'Cause there was blood. Yeah, and it's all over her mouth. You know?"

I stared at my brother as he continued, "Then she came at me."

"What did she do?" Travis asked. "Sh - She was eating them. She was eating them," Nick whispered and my eyes grow wide. I shook my head. "Nick ... you saw what the drugs saw," Travis whispered.

Nick shook his head, "I don't know if what I saw came from the powder. That's the thing. I don't- and if it didn't come from the powder, then it came out of me. My mind," He whispered. "And if that came out of me, then I'm insane, Travis." He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm insane." But then he stopped and shook his head. "I really don't want to be insane."

A tear fell down my eye and I looked away from my brother. I shook my head. What the hell happened to him? I glanced at Travis. He looked at Nick for a moment before signing and looking at me, "Can I talk with you?"

I nodded and we both walked out the room. He sighed. "Can you stay here with him alone?" He asked. I frowned, "Where're you going?" I asked. "I need to go and see that church," He explained. "You think he's telling the true?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know," He admitted and shook his head, "I don't know. Do you?" I looked down, shaking my head slightly, not knowing what to say. I sighed and Travis placed his hand on my shoulder, "Keep on eye on your brother, I'll call you, tell you what I found out."

I nodded and he glanced one last time at Nick through the window on the door before walking off. I sighed and walked back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Travis, Alicia and I went to the hospital. Mom spend the night there after Travis took me home. He told me what he found in the church. Blood. He found a man but he ran away.

We got to the hospital and found Mom sleeping on the bed with Nick. Travis walked over and leaded over to Mom, "You got an hour before the first bell," He said quietly. Mom woke up, "Mm ..." She glanced at Nick, who was sleeping before getting up. Alicia sat on a chair with her phone while I stood near the bed with a coffee.

"Okay. I need coffee before anything," Mom said as Nick woke up. I smirked and hold out the coffee. "Thank you, Baby," She said, taking the coffee and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Here's your change of clothes," Travis said, handing Mom a bag of her clothes. She took it and started to walk away.

Travis looked at Nick and placed a hand on his shoulder and his other hand on my shoulder, "I'll be right back." With that he walked away. "That was sweet, you and the step," Alicia said to me and Nick.

"Not our step," Nick said. "Mom likes him. Who knows? She's used to disappointment," Alicia said and I opened a box and showed him his breakfast. "The hospital's food is disgusting," I said and he smirked.

I sat beside him as Alicia walked over. "I know what you think," Nick said, glancing at our sister. "What's that?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You two perfect and I'm not," Nick said. "You know, you're going to Berkeley, I got expelled from ..." He took a bite, "Citrus Community. I'm here, you're there."

"We don't compare ourselves," I said. "Well, I don't compare myself with crazy," Alicia said and I gave her a look but she ignored it. "I'm not crazy," Nick insisted. "Well, you repeat the same behavior and expect different results," She stated. "That's Merriam-Webster crazy."

I sighed, shaking my head and Nick took my hand, looking between me and Alicia, "It's not gonna be like this anymore. I'm ending it now. I'm choosing to," He declared. "Okay?" Alicia and I exchanged glances and looked back at our older brother, "Okay," I said, nodding. "Okay," Alicia said and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Tay, we need to go to school."

I sighed and looked back at Nick, "You be okay without me?" I asked, smirking. He chuckled, "Never. But I'm be okay for a couple of hours," He said and I grinned. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting of the bed. "See you later bro," Alicia said, giving him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Bye, guys," He said and we walked out. "Travis and Mom waiting outside," Alicia said and she took my hand and we walked out the hospital. We saw Travis and Mom talking as they started to walk to the car and we followed them.

"All right, Nick needs to know that whatever he saw was real or not," Travis said. "Of course it wasn't. He was raving when they found him," Mom said. "We're late again," Alicia said and added in sarcastically as we walked pass them, "Thank you."

"Travis, you cannot enable him," Mom said. "Well, I don't think he's lying, though," Travis said. "Me too," I agreed as I stopped to walk with them while Alicia continued. "So you think someone ate someone?" Mom asked me and Travis.

"There's a lot of blood," Travis said. "It's a drug den," Mom insisted. "It was bad," Travis said. "Bad things happen there. Shootings and stabbings," Mom said as she opened her car.

Alicia climbed to the passenger seat and I climbed into the back seat. We waited for Mom to finis talking with Travis and then she climbed into the driver seat. She started the engines and drive us to school.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I was at home while everyone else were at the school. Mom and Travis told me and Alicia that Nick ran away from the hospital yesterday and they both looked for him almost the all night and I didn't really sleep that night because I was worry about him. Mom and Travis let me stay home today since I was tired and worried.

I got a video text from one of my friends, Maggie, saying I need to see it. So I watched the video. The point of view of the camera came from a helicopter above and I wasn't sure what I was looking for and I frowned. A medic was perched over a man on a stretcher, leaning down to check for his pulse.

Then, the man on the stretcher grabbed the medic and pulled him down, digging his face into the man's neck. Was he bitten him? I frowned.

I looked at the window for a moment before looking back at my phone screen and the camera was focused on the crazy man, who had blood around his mouth and reached out blindly towards the police officers in front of him.

Then, one of the police officers fired a shot into the crazy man's chest but he didn't drop like I thought he will. He simply took a step back and then continued towards the officers. More shots were fired at the man and finally, he dropped to his knees.

But then, the man rose back to his feet and took another step forward. Blood was dripping down his mouth, legs and chest from the bullet holes but he continued to walk. "Oh my god," I whispered. He should be dead!

Suddenly, a single shot fired to the man's head and immediately, he dropped to the ground and this time he didn't get back up again and the video ended after that. I was shocked. It was exactly how Nick described.

My phone suddenly rang and I looked at it. An unknown number. I frowned and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Tay, it's me_." Nick!

"Nick, oh my god, are you okay? Where are you? Mom and Travis were looking for you! You got us all worry!" I said. " _I know, I'm sorry I worried you guys, but I'm in serious problems right now_ ," He said.

I frowned. "What happened?" I asked. " _I need you and Travis to come to the river_ ," He said. " _Just, please, don't tell Mom_." I sighed softly, "Okay. Okay, I'll call Travis, we'll come," I said. " _Thanks, sis_ ," He said and we hung up.

I dialed Travis's number and after a few rings he picked it up, " _Tay, are you home?_ " He asked. "Yeah, but listen, Nick called me," I said. " _What? He called you?_ " He asked. "Yeah, he said where he was and he wants you and me to go to him," I said. " _Okay, I'm on my way to pick you up,_ " He said and we hung up.

After five minutes, I heard a honk and I looked out the window to see Travis's trunk. I walked out and saw he was with Mom. "We can go with Mom," I said. "You talked with Nick?" Mom asked as I climbed inside. I sighed. "Yes," I admitted. "Where is he?" Travis asked. "The river," I replied and we drive away.

After like 10 or 15 minutes, we spotted Nick and Travis honk. He didn't seem happy to see Mom with us. "Hey, I said not to bring her. I told you not to bring her," He said as we all climbed out. I ran over to him and he pulled me to a tightly hug.

"Nick, where have you been? We've been looking for you," Mom said as Nick and I broke the hug. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I did a - I did - I did a bad thing," He whispered. "It's okay," Travis said. "What are you talking about?" Mom asked Nick. "It's okay, just get in the truck, Nick," Travis said.

"It's not okay," Nick said. "Nicky, what happened?" I asked. "Okay, so he - he pulled a gun on me," He said. "What? Who?" Travis asked. "What?" I asked. "Who did?" Mom asked. "He pulled a gun on me and he tried to kill me," Nick said. "I wanted to know what was in - what was in the shit he gave me, you know?"

"What are you talking about, Nick?" Travis asked. "Calvin. I shot Calvin," Nick said. "Calvin?" I asked. "I shot Calvin. I killed Calvin," Nick said. "Where's Calvin? Where?" I asked. "Nick!" Mom snapped. "Where? What are you talking about?"

"Just ..." Nick said, pointing to the direction. We all climbed into the trunk and drive to the spot. "It's my fault. Calvin must have gone looking for him," Mom said. "We don't know what we're dealing with here, Maddy," Travis said. "We don't know."

"I do," Mom said. "Whatever happened, it was self-defense, okay? Self-defense," Travis said. We stopped at the end of the tunnel and climbed out. I spotted Calvin's car but there was no one there. No body. I pointed at the car, "That's his car."

"Calvin!" Mom called. Travis turned to Nick, "Where was he?" Nick looked complete shock and started to walk and we followed. "Wait. Wait a second," Mom said. "There's no one there," Travis said. "Calvin!"

"He was here," Nick said. "Calvin!" Travis called again. "Calvin!" I called as we continued to walk to the car. "Nick, will you just -?" Mom started. "No, no, no," Nick said and pointed at the opened door, "He was here."

"Calvin," Mom called. "He was. He was - he was here. He was here. Right here," Nick insisted. I spotted a gun but that was it. "There's nobody there, baby," Mom said. Nick started to look around, freaking out. "There's nobody there," Mom said. "There's nobody there. There's no one here, Nick."

"He was," Nick insisted. "Nick, get in the truck. Let's go. Let's call Calvin, see what's going on," Travis said. Nick continued to declare that Calvin was here and finally he broke down, crying.

I kneeled down beside him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to a tightly hug. He cried on my shoulder, insisting that Calvin was here. Mom kneeled down to us and wrapped her arms tightly around both of us.

"It's gonna be okay," I said to my brother. Soon Nick calm down and we all climbed in Travis's trunk. Travis started the engine and reverse back as I wrapped my arms around Nick and he rested his head on my shoulder.

Travis all of a sudden stopped the trunk. "Holy shit," He said. "Oh, my God," Mom said and they both climbed out. "Kids, stay here. Don't move," Travis told me and Nick. I frowned and we both turned in our seats to see Calvin, walking slowly over to us.

"Calvin?" Mom asked. "No, no, no, no. Mom! Mom!" Nick called. "Mom! Mom! He'll kill you. Mom!" Mom and Travis reached to Calvin and Mom put her hand on his shoulder but then he grabbed her arm and tried to bit her but Travis pulled her away and pushed Calvin off.

"Oh my god," I said. Nick sat on the driver seat, "Tay, hold on," He said and took control of the trunk. I watched as Calvin walked over to Travis and tried to bit him but Travis grabbed him.

Nick revered the trunk back and Travis moved away. We hit Calvin and I let out a scream. Nick stopped the trunk and looked at me, "You okay?" He asked. I nodded, frightened. "What- what the hell?" I asked as we looked out and saw Calvin was still alive.

He got to his feet, his face bloodied and bone potruding from his arm. He started to walk towards us and Nick proceed to hit Calvin again, ramming him onto the hood of the trunk, before slamming on the brakes, sending Calvin flying onto the concrete of the river bottom.

"Come on," Nick said to me and we climbed out. Travis and Mom ran over and we all took a few steps forward, looking at the profoundly mutilated Calvin. "Oh god," Travis said. But then Calvin growled, turning his head towards us.

"What the hell is happening?" Mom asked. "I have no idea." Travis replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Travis, Mom, Nick and I speed home in the truck after what happened with Calvin. Travis and Mom were talking on their phones, Travis was trying to reach to Chris while Mom trying to reach Alicia while Nick and I listen to the radio.

"Chris, it's an emergency, man. Call me right back."

"Baby, call me back. Call me back right away."

"Try the house," Travis said, sighing. "Yeah," Mom agreed.

" _There's been a massive spike in the officer-related shootings in the last 48 hours_ ," The man and the radio said. "Kids, stop, please," Travis said but Nick ignored him and he turned a channel.

" _And people act like this doesn't change everything. It does. This is a catastrophe of biblical proportions. We are losing the best pocket passer in the league_!"

Nick turned another channel.

"Nick!" Travis called. I sighed, "Nick," I said as I turned off the radio. "Thank you, Tay," Travis said. Nick sighed. "No one's talking about this," He said. "No one's saying anything."

"We need to get away from the city. We need to get away from people. Just grab Alicia, Liza, Chris, and just go until we know what this thing is," Travis said. "The desert?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," Travis agreed. "It'll be okay there. We'll be safe." Then, Mom's phone rang and she answered it, "Alicia, where the hell are you?" She asked.

"Listen, we got Nick. We're coming to get you. I need you to pack some things for us, load up some groceries, okay? We're going out of town. Why? What's wrong? Who? Who's sick?"

"What's wrong?" Nick asked. "Don't - don't touch him. I need you to call 911," Mom said. "Okay, we're coming to get you, but just stay away from Matt until we get there, okay? Alicia. Alicia!"

"We're 10 minutes away," Travis informed.

We soon got to Matt's house and climbed out of the trunk. We rushed inside, Nick went somewhere while Mom, Travis and I found Alicia and Matt on his bed. Matt was coughing and swatting and Alicia was wiping his brow.

"Alicia, move away from him," Mom said. "What's wrong with you?" Alicia asked, frowning. "People are getting sick. It could be contagious," Mom said. "If he has it, I have it," Alicia said.

"Alicia, can I talk to him? Please?" Travis asked. She stared at him for a moment before she agreed, getting off Matt's bed and crossing her arms. Travis walked to the bed and sat down. "Hey, Matt. Where are your folks?"

"They should be home soon," Matt replied quietly. "They're driving home today," Alicia informed. Travis looked at her, "When did this start?"

"He was supposed to meet me at the beach yesterday and ... never showed up," She replied. Matt started coughing again and Travis grabbed a glass of water that was almost empty. He didn't take his eyes off of Matt as he hold the glass to Alicia, "Alicia, would - would you?"

Alicia took the glass and walked out of the room. Travis reached to Matt's shirt, slowly and gently, "What are you doing?" Mom whispered. Travis showed a large bite on Matt's neck. "Is that a bite?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Matt replied quietly. "Is that how it happens?" Mom asked quietly. "I don't know," Travis admitted. "I mean, Calvin was shot. It wasn't - wasn't like - it wasn't like this." He sighed softly. "Get Alicia."

Mom was about to get out of the room but Alicia walked inside. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "I'm gonna call 911 from the car," Mom said. "Okay, I'll wait for them here," Alicia said. "No, go outside," Mom said.

"Mom," Alicia said. "Don't do this," Mom said. "What the hell are you doing? Are you psychotic?" Alicia started to fight with Mom. "Alicia," Matt started quietly. Alicia walked over to him as Travis moved to stand beside me and Mom. She sat down. "It's okay. It's okay," Matt said quietly.

"You want some water?" Alicia asked quietly but Matt shook his head. His eyes moved around the room before landing at Alicia, "Listen to me. My parents will be home soon. You know I'll be fine. You know that," He said quietly and I walked out the room.

I didn't want to stay there anymore. It was too much, what the hell is going on? Why is this happening? Soon we all left Matt's house and climbed inside th trunk. Alicia didn't talked with us the all way back home.

When Travis pulled over, Alicia was the fist to climbed out. "Alicia," Mom called and I followed her to the house. I sighed as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Nick walked inside the house and walked straight to the window.

I frowned, "What are you looking at?" I asked my brother as I walked over to him. "The Cruz family having a party," He replied. Mom walked inside and looked at us, "Mom, are you gonna tell her? Mrs. Cruz?" Nick asked.

"Tell her what?" Mom asked as she took off her jacket. "What's happening," He replied and I walked off to my room. I sighed as I sat down on my bed. I reached to my pillow and closed my eyes and I placed my head on it.

 _What gonna happen next?_


	7. Chapter 7

I changed clothes and went to the kitchen to see Travis and Mom talking, "Did you try Liza at her house?" Mom asked. "Of course I tried the house, Maddy. Of course I did," Travis said. "Okay, go. Travis, go get them now," Mom said and Travis walked out with a cleaning spray and a towel while Mom dialed a number that was in a note on the fridge.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. Mom looked at me, "Yeah, Baby, Travis gonna get Chris and Liza and we all gonna leave. Grab you stuff and tell Alicia okay?" She said and I nodded before walking to Alicia's room.

I knocked on the door, "Alicia?" I called. "Yeah, come in," She said. I opened the door and walked inside her room. "Mom said to get our stuff," I said. She sighed, "Fine," She said and I walked out. I went to my room and grabbed a bag and grabbed a few clothes.

I walked out of my room and went outside to see Travis and Mom talking. Travis climbed into the trunk and said goodbye to Mom as he started the engines before he took off to get Chris and Liza.

"Mom, should we tell the Cruz family?" I asked and she turned to me. She nodded and crossed the street to go and talked with Ms. Cruz.

After that, Mom went inside while I stayed outside. I sat down on the stairs of the front door, looking around at the empty street. After a little while, the door behind me opened and I turned to see Mom. "Honey, I need you to get inside, I told you it's not safe," She said.

I sighed and walked inside. Nick writhed on the couch in the throes of withdrawal while Mom unsuccessfully tried to reach his doctor for a methadone prescription, "Dr. Han. Hi, it's Maddy Clark again. Listen, uh, Nick is really hurting right now, and I just need you to call in the prescription so I can pick it up, but I'm really worried about him, and I think he really, really needs it."

Alicia came over with the blue bucket, "Hang in there, big brother," She said. Mom hung up, "We're gonna get your medicine, bro," I said. "Longer we leave him, the worse he gets," Alicia said. "I know," Mom said. "I'm aware."

"He won't be able to travel," Alicia said. "Alicia, stop," I said. She gave me a glare which I gladly returned. "I gotta get under the blanket," Nick said quietly. "Mom, what are you gonna do?" I asked as Alicia walked to get another blanket as I reached to the white blanket beside me.

"I don't know," Mom replied, sighing. "Dr. Han's not calling me back, and now I can't even reach Travis." Alicia came back, "Yeah, I mean, it's like after an earthquake," She said as she placed the blanket on Nick. "Circuits are overloaded. Got anything stashed?"

"No," Mom replied as Nick rested his head on her lap. "Vicodin for my wisdom teeth," Alicia said. "I flushed 'em," Mom whispered. "It's dangerous for him to go cold turkey like this, Mom," I said quietly.

"I know. I know, Baby," Mom said quietly to me. "The doctor's. You can pick 'em up. Mom," Alicia said. "I don't even know - I think they're closed. They're not calling me back. By the time I -" Mom stopped as she remembered something. She got up, "Watch him. Prom - do not leave the house."

"I wo - I won't," Alicia said. "Alicia, promise me," Mom insisted. "I'll look after him," Alicia said. "Tay, come with me," Mom said and she grabbed her bag and we both walked out of the house.

"Where we going?" I asked. "To school," She replied and we climbed into her car. She started the engines and we drove away.

Soon, Mom and I got to the Paul R. Williams High School. Mom unlocked the door and I stepped inside. The alarm went on when Mom passed but then it stopped. I glanced around the empty hallway. It was so quiet.

"Come on, baby," Mom said, pulling me with her down the hallway. We stopped by the principal's office and walked inside. Mom went around the table and pushed the chair aside before opening a drawer on the top.

She grabbed a set of keys and closed the drawer. She walked over to me and we walked out of the office. We walked around the school. Our footsteps was the only thing that was heard in the hallway.

We went to the security office. She unlocked the door and we both walked inside. I turned on the lights and followed Mom to the cabinet, only to find it was locked. "Great," Mom said sarcastically. I pulled out my hairpin and started to unlock the cabinet.

It opened.

I smirked and glanced at my Mom, only to see her crossing her arms and giving me a look. My smile faded. "What?" I asked. "How do you know to do it?" She asked. "Um ... well ... Nick taught me," I admitted.

She sighed, shaking her head. I grabbed the OxyContin that was inside the cabinet and we started to put them inside of Mom's bag. The we heard creaks and immediately turned around only to face Tobias, a student. "Oh, my God!"

"Hello, Miss C. Taylor," He said. "Tobias?" I asked. "Can I have my knife back?" He asked. I frowned and looked at Mom.


	8. Chapter 8

Mom, Tobias and I went to Mom's office. She went to her desk and opened the middle drawer. She pulled out a knife and closed the drawer. She hold the knife to Tobias and he reached to take it but Mom moved it to her, "Be careful," She said.

He gave a small nod and Mom handed the knife back to him. "Thank you," He said and stepped out of the office. Mom sighed and looked at me. She gave me a small nod and I stepped out of the office, following by her.

She closed the door behind her and looked at her office through the window door for a moment. I placed my hand on her shoulder and we walked away. "Did you called Ian?" Mom asked all of a sudden.

My eyes grow wide. "No. Since what happened with Nick ... I forgot to call him," I admitted. Ian was my boyfriend, he was in vacation with his parents. Travis, Nick and Alicia didn't knew about him, only my Mom knew about Ian. I introduced him to her and we dated for only four mouths. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

" _The number you reached is not available_."

I sighed. "He's not answering," I said. "He will call back," She promised and I gave a small nod. Tobias opened the Cafeteria's door and we walked inside, "Cafeteria food's designed to survive a nuclear strike," He explained. "Expires in, like, the year 3000."

He looked at me and Mom as we were walking, "What did you guys come back for?" He asked. "Uh, Nick, my son, is not feeling well," Mom replied. "Well, that's smart. LAPD lockup, they have pharmaceuticals," He said. "Nick was here when I was a freshman. He seemed nice."

I gave a small smile at that. "Yeah, he's a good kid," Mom said. "Yeah," He agreed as we got to the stand. "Uh, the looters hit pharmacies first, then gun shops-" He said as he sat up at the stand and slide behind, "-Liquor stores." He started to walk as Mom and I followed him, "The less you go out, the less chance you get exposed."

He slide into the kitchen. He helped my Mom and then me, "Hey, have you seen any of 'em yet? I mean, I've only seen 'em online," He said. "No," Mom lied. "Let's just hurry up," I said.

Tobias led us to a metal door and opened it. It was full of canned food. He chuckled and looked at us, "Mother lode." He walked to get a cart. "Wow, you're stocking up for a while," Mom said. "It's gonna be a while," He said.

Mom and I exchanged glances as I crossed my arms and Mom looked at him, "So your mom's back, then?" She asked as he started to fill the cart with the food. "My uncle's been around," He replied. "You should stock up, too, Miss C."

"No, we have food," Mom replied as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. Soon, after Tobias filled the food, we helped him roll the cart to the hallway. "The desert will be safer because things will fall apart now. No satellites, no Internet, no cell phones," Tobias explained.

Mom led us to the principal's office. "Communications will fail 'cause no one's there to manage the servers. The electrical grid will collapse for the same reason. It's all gonna go to hell," Tobias said and he walked inside the room with us, leaving the cart out the doorway. "And that's what they don't get. When civilization ends-" Mom placed the keys back to where they were. "-It ends fast."

"They're gonna contain it," Mom said and she walked back over to me and Tobias. "The same "they" that's supposed to warn us?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Come on," I said and we were about to step out of the room but stopped when we heard distant rustling.

We turned around and Mom slowly walked to the other room, "No, wait - Miss C," Tobias said but Mom ignored him and walked into the other room, with me following behind her and Tobias followed me. Mom stood in front of a audio switchboard.

There was only groaning. "It's one of them," Tobias said. There were static crackling and groaning. I jumped when the alarm started to go on. "Let's go. Let's go. Go, go, go, go. Let's go," Mom whispered, pulling me and Tobias out of the room.

Tobias grabbed the cart and we stopped at the hallway in front of the office. We looked down the hallway as the alarm continued. "Let's go. Go," I whispered as Mom and I helped Tobias with the cart and we ran in the hallway.

We ran down the lockers and one of the canned food fell and Tobias stopped to grab it, "Leave it. Tobias, leave it," Mom said as he grabbed the canned food and we continued to ran. "Get the door," I ordered as we reached to one of the doors and he opened it.

We stopped when we spotted at the far door the Principal. "Artie?" Mom called and he disappeared. Mom walked slowly to the door, "Artie." Then, we saw him at the small window door. He didn't look like himself. He looked ... Like ... Calvin.

"Oh, we - we gotta go. We gotta go," Tobias said and he tried to open the other doors. "Artie, can you hear me?" Mom asked. "He can't hear you. You know he can't," Tobias said. "Mom," I said as she started walking slowly towards the Principal as he walked out the door and towards us. "We'll get you help, Artie," Mom said.

"Mom, get away," I said, scared as the Principal reached his hand forward to my Mom. "Artie, stop," Mom said as she placed her hands on him to keep him away from her. "We're gonna get you help, okay? We'll get you -"

She tried to pushed him away and I ran over and tried to help her. "No, no," Tobias yelled and all of a sudden, he stubbed the Principal on the shoulder and Mom and I stepped away.

Tobias pushed him away but he just kept coming up to him. Tobias tried to stab him again but he grabbed his arm and he tried to bit him but Tobias tried to get away from him and they both fell down the stairs.

"Tobias!" I yelled. "Tobias! No," Mom yelled as we reached to the stairs and saw the Principal on top of Tobias as the boy tried to push him away, "Oh, no, no, no! Help me!" He yelled as Mom grabbed from the wall a fire extinguisher and she rushed down the stairs and hit the Principal with it in the head.

The Principal got up again and tried to grabbed Tobias again as I rushed down the stairs. I grabbed Tobias's knife as Mom pushed the Principal from the boy. I stabbed the Principal in the head and he stopped moving.

I stabbed him in the head.

I looked at both my Mom and Tobias, shocked at my action. I looked back at the body as blood began to appear on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

I was sitting in the passenger seat, Mom was at the driver seat and Tobias was at the back seat on Mom's car. I was staring out the window while we listen to the radio, "LA County health officials recommend Angelinos stay inside. If you don't need to travel, don't. If you must leave your house, take precautions. Local neighborhood watch programs are being established in many neighborhoods throughout the city ..."

The radio was turned off as we got to Tobias's house. I could feel Mom's eyes at my side but I didn't looked at her. Just continued to stare out the window. The back seat door opened and I knew Tobias was climbing out.

"You can stay with us, Tobias, until this is over," Mom said, looking through my open window and Tobias lead down to the window. "This doesn't end," He said, meeting my eyes and I looked away. Was that true?

"There's room. It's safe," Mom said. "You gotta take care of your son," He stated and then glanced at me, concerned, "I'll be okay. You?" I looked at him, "Yeah." I gave him a small smile which he returned.

He walked away and my smile faded. I sighed and lend back to my seat, closing my eyes. "Honey," Mom started softly. "Please, Mom, don't," I begged. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She stared at me in concern. "I'll be okay, I just ... I don't want to talk about it," I said. She looked at me for a moment before giving a small nod and then pulled away.

It was started to get dark when we got back home. Alicia opened the door, "What took you so long?" She asked as Mom and I walked inside. Alicia looked at me, concern when she noticed a small blood on my shirt. "Oh my god, Tay, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Shut the door," Mom said and Alicia closed the door. "How's your brother?" Mom asked as I walked away. "Never better. He went grand mal on me," Alicia said as I walked over to Nick. "You okay? What happened? Who's blood is it?" He asked, concerned. I sighed as I sat down beside him. "It's not mine," I said.

He sighed in relief. "But who-" I cut him off, "It's the principal's." I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "I had to ... Stab him in the head." He looked at me shocked. "What? Was he one of these things?" He asked.

I gave a small nod and looked away. "Hey, Tay, you didn't had a choice, okay?" He said and I looked at him as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Okay? He could've killed you or Mom, right?"

I nodded. "You didn't had a choice," He said. Mom came over and handed Nick the pills, "We ration those," She said. "Oxy? Oxy's good," He said. "How much?" Mom sighed, "It's enough to get us to the desert."

"And then what?" Nick asked but she just shrugged while I sighed. "Hey," He whispered, snapping his fingers, "She tried to leave." He pointed at Alicia's room, "Yeah. I stopped her."

Mom gave a small nod and then walked away, leaving me and Nick alone. I sighed, "She miss Travis," I pointed out. "And Alicia miss Matt." I looked at my big brother, who was working on the pills. "Why do I have a feeling there is something you not telling me?" He asked, not looking at me.

I frowned, "What do you mean?" I asked. "Like, there is something you hiding from me," He said and looked at me as he teased, "You have a boyfriend or something?" My eyes grow wide but very quickly hid it, "What? No," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you lying to me?" He asked. I shook my head but he still stared at me as his smirk fell. "You lying. You have a boyfriend?" He asked. "Shh," I whispered, covering my hand on his mouth. "I was going to tell you ..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I wasn't going to tell you," I admitted as I let my hand fell. "Why not?" He asked. "Well, you my overprotective big brother," I remarked. "Well, you are my baby sister," He said. I rolled my eyes, "See? If I was going to tell you about him you would probably kick his ass," I stated.

He chuckled before looking back at the crushing pills, "That's true," He agreed. I let out a small giggle and he looked at me, "But I would've done it because you are my baby sister. And I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, Nicky," I said and wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "So tell, what's the dead guy's name?" He asked and I gave him a small push on the arm but we both gave a small chuckle.

"His name is Ian," I replied and he gave a small nod before frowning, "You two didn't do ... Anything, right?" I rolled my eyes, "You mean, except from making out?" I teased. "Oh, no. Please don't," He said and I giggled, "Nothing more. Promise," I said and he smiled. "That's good," He said. "Then I don't have to kill him." I pushed his shoulder but he just smirked.

It wasn't long until Nick fall a sleep, Mom was trying to call Travis again while I was sitting beside Nick and Alicia was looking throw the window. She walked over, "Dead again?" She asked Mom. "Phone lines keep going off and on. Power cuts out."

She looked at me for a moment before back at Mom, "Tell me. What's going on?" After a moment, Mom opened her mouth to say something but then a distant woman screams cut her off, "Oh, God," Mom whispered as the three of us rushed to the window.

We could see Ms. Cruz, she was screaming and running outside her house before felling down by Mr. Dawson. "Don't look. Don't look," Mom said, closing the curtains. "Mom, Mr. Dawson's hurting them," Alicia said before taking off the door.

"No. Alicia!" I said as me and Mom rushed after her. Mom stopped Alicia from opening the door and stood at the door, not letting her out. "What are you doing?" Alicia asked in disbelieve. "Alicia, we can't go out there," I said. "What are you taking about? We have to help her," She said before looking at our Mom, "Mom. Mom!"


	10. Chapter 10

After the screaming stopped a while ago, I went to the kitchen while Mom, Nick and Alicia were still at the living room. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ian's number,

" _The number you reached is not available_."

I sighed and hung up. I glanced at my phone screen for a moment before turning around to see Alicia walking in. "Hey, you okay?" I asked my sister. She looked at me, "Yeah. Great," She said sarcastically. I sighed and then frowned when I noticed that she studied my face, "What?"

She crossed her arms and had a sly smirk on. "So, are you going to finally tell me who is he?" I frowned, "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You know what I'm talking about," She said, rolling her eyes at me playfully. "You think I don't know you calling some guy?"

I looked down, biting my lower lip. She chuckled, "So what's his name?" She asked, leaning against the table. "His name is Ian," I replied. She nodded, "How did you guys met?" She asked, smirking.

"We met through Maggie," I replied, shrugging. "We started as friends for a little while and then it started ... You know." She nodded again. "You have a picture of him on your phone?" She asked, grinning.

"Yes, I do. I just hid them very well 'cause of Nick," I said, making her laugh. "Yeah, good job," She said and I giggled. I'm not closer to Alicia like I'm with Nick. But sometimes, Alicia and I do have our own moments.

After a few moments, Mom and Nick came in. "So, what do we do if he doesn't come back?" Nick asked. "It's been like six hours. How bad can traffic be?" Just then Alicia walked out of the kitchen. "Well, he -" Mom was cut off by the lights turning off.

"Alicia, what did you do now?" I joked as Mom turned on a flashlight. "Shut up!" She called, making me and Nick smirk while Mom rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips.

Nick turned back to Mom, "Mom, you know what's out there. We can't stay here. I'm not trying to be an asshole," He said. "Good," Mom said. "He went to get his ex-wife," Nick pointed out.

"He went to get _his son_ ," Mom insisted. "Yeah, his family," I mumbled, yet they both heard me. They looked at me and Nick pointed at me, "See," He started, looking at Mom. "Even Tay get it."

Mom looked at him and then at me. I hold up my hands as defense, "I'm just saying ..." Mom sighed. "We're his family. He'll come home," She insisted. Nick looked down, "Maybe he went home," He said quietly. Mom turned her head to his direction again, "You know that thing you were saying about not being an asshole?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just don't -" Nick started but then Alicia came back in with a flashlight, "It's happening again," She said. The three of us followed her to the living room and me, Alicia and Mom went to the window and looked through the blinds. "Is it Mr. Dawson?" Alicia asked.

"Shh," Mom whispered. We looked outside but no one was there. "I don't see anything," I said, shaking my head. "Okay," Nick started as he came up to us and started pulling us away, "We need to get away from the windows."

He took me and Mom to the side "We need to tell Alicia what's out there," He whispered. "No, she hasn't said anything yet. She might not have to," Mom said. Nick sighed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Alicia, come on down here," Mom said.

Alicia went to stand beside me and we looked back before we all looked at the backyard door with Mom holding the flashlight at the curtains that were hiding the door, hearing noises coming out there.

Nick slowly walked to it, "Nick?" Mom whispered. "Shh," He whispered, putting a finger on his lips at us. Alicia wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to her protectively. "Don't open it!"

He pulled the curtains apart, reviling a dog, trying to get in. "It's just the dog, it's just the dog," He told us and let the dog in, "Hey, hey. Hey, it's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Hey, hey, hey." The dog snuggled to Nick's side and Mom hold the flashlight at him, showing blood on the dog.

"What is that?" Mom asked. "Is he hurt?" I asked as Nick looked at his hands, looking at the blood. "I don't think that's his blood," He replied. Suddenly, the dog began barking frantically as he left the living room. Nick ran to the window and looked through it.

"Nick, what is it?" I asked. He turned around, "Nothing," He said but I knew he was lying so we won't worry but it didn't helped. He walked pass us, "Okay, the Trans have a gun. Shotgun. I tried to steal it once."

We went out the door for the backyard as Mom turned to me and Alicia, "Stay close, girls. Don't stop," She ordered as we walked out, following Nick.


End file.
